


Teen Idle

by I_Dun_Care



Series: -songfics- [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh is kinda an asshole, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Songfic, Teen Idle - Song, its good tho, its sad i guess, its short too, tylers innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: Based on Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds-Feeling super super super suicidal-I suck as summaries (did I spell that right?) so that pry sucked I’m sorry.





	Teen Idle

 

_** ~~~~ ~~Teen Idle~~ **  
_

 

 

 _I wanna be a bottle blonde. I don’t know why but I feel conned_.

Josh doesn’t like his hair. It’s too plain. Too generic. It’s brown.  
So one day he goes and buys some hair dye.  
Neon yellow. That’s better.

_I wanna stay inside all day. I want the world to go away._

“Josh?” Tyler asks through the phone. “You wanna go do something?”

“I don’t feel like it right now Ty. Maybe tomorrow.”

“You’ve been saying that all week. You need to get out of the house.”

“I’m fine here.”

“I’m just worried about you.”

“Yeah well I’m fine.”

“Ok then. Bye.”  
Josh hangs up.

_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake. I wanna be a real fake._

“Would you like to donate to cancer research?” Some girl asks outside of a store.

“No.”  
They walk away.

“Josh that wasn’t nice.”

“What do you care?”

_The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lies, the ugly truth._

Josh blows the smoke from his mouth.  
Tyler comes in.

“Josh what the hell? Your gonna ruin your lungs.”

“So?”

“So I’m not gonna let you die from lung cancer.”  
Tyler takes the cigarettes.

“You know I love you right, Josh?”

“Yeah. Love you too, Ty.”

_I wanna be a virgin pure. A 21st century whore._

“Tyler, lets do this.”

“Josh I don’t wanna.”

_I want back my virginity. So I can feel infinity._

“Debby, lets do this.”

“Let’s go.”

_I wanna drink until I ache. I wanna make a big mistake._

Josh puts down the bottle. And goes to his car.

 

 

“Sir have you been drinking?”

“N-no.”

“Well if I’m correct that’s a beer bottle in the floor. “

“Uhhh.”

“Let’s go down to the station, son.”

 

 

  
“Tyler?”

“Josh?”

“I need you to come get me.”

“Why? Where are you?”

“The police station on 3rd.”

“Oh my god.”

_I wish I wasn’t such a narcissist. I wish I didn’t really kiss the mirror when I’m on my own._

“I’m perfect, Tyler. Your lucky to have me.”

“Josh that’s kinda messed up.”

_Oh God I’m gonna die alone._

“Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t gonna work out.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and me.”

“J-Josh don’t.”

“Tyler I don’t love you.”

“But-“

“Bye, Tyler.”

_Feeling super super super suicidal._

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading! Sorry if this is crap I’m tired and I had a bad day. 
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
